Zoukk
Z oukk_ is a semi-regular viewer of the QueueSS streaming channel. He's played games with QueueSS on stream multiple times. Most notable is when they would play Albion Online. He's mostly known for gambling all of his points away every chance he gets, typically resulting in losing all of his points. Ability Simple. In his own words: "because I am a simpleton". Influence on the Lore Zoukk, the Gambler in Poverty At first, Zoukk was an ordinary viewer of the channel. Sometimes playing with Que on stream as mentioned earlier, and other times just viewing the stream. One day, this would change. He learned about the gambling system, and every single chance he got, he would gamble all of his points. He would rarely ever win. He kept losing and losing, and any time he was able to win a single gamble, he would just lose it all again to his unhealthy gambling addiction, hoping to win it big one day. He's quoted telling Que "it feels like I keep starting over" when discussing how the progression of the points system feels. After saying this, he immediately gambled all of his points and lost. How he manages to stick around with such little currency is unknown, though it may be the reason for why he's only a semi-regular viewer. Most likely he's only renting a PC for long enough to be able to watch some of Que's streams in order to gamble more points away. Zoukk stands as an example for how important it is to reflect on your decisions, and question if they were truly the right ones to make. Zoukk's False Redemption Arc On November 15th 2019, after losing another all in gamble, Zoukk stated he would start his redemption arc. He said he would get a respectable 401k, however during the same stream, he would gamble all in again and lose all of his points. When being confronted by gamerz128 about it, Zoukk said he doesn't need savings since he can generate money faster than he can gamble thanks to the QueueClicker game, making his redemption arc a lie, and still continuously going all in on gambles and possibly losing them. A Religious Discovery During a Pokemon Shield stream on launch day, Zoukk figured out that the Pikachu Wooloo, introduced in generation 8 of the Pikachu series games, was the pinnacle of evolution, and those who questioned it would defy god himself (aka QueueSS). Although the details of the connection between the two have not been revealed, it's believed by some to be a parallel of the Catholic religion, with Que being God, and Wooloo being the Lamb (aka Jesus Christ). Wooloo uses its evolution to make the world the best it can be, though it's never been able to as it's stopped by it's own evolution, Dubwool, who tries to make everything as balanced as can be, no matter what. Crab Raves Typically anytime Que is away from stream, zoukk or gamerz will start up a Crab Rave, which is basically an in-chat party while ������QUE������ -------------- ����IS GONE!���� Usually, either Zoukk or gamerz will link the Crab Rave music video (seen on the right), and declare that the chat is in a Crab Rave. Zoukk was the one to start these Crab Raves while gamerz picked up on it. gamerz was once nearly caught by Que during a Crab Rave, as Que could see one of the crabs used in the party. Fortunately, gamerz was able to convince Que that it was a horseshoe crab, to which Que let him off of the hook, as horseshoe crabs aren't actually crabs. Cancelling Prison During a Yakuza 0 stream, Que was playing as Goro Majima, when he encountered himself in a prison cell, fighting against Homare Nishitani. Nishitani was using a knife that was smuggled in, and while Majima mainly fights hand-to-hand, he had an alternate fighting style named Slugger, which utilizes a bat. gamerz saw that this was seemingly a fight to the death and told Que that, while he wasn't certain, killing is illegal. Zoukk mentioned he hadn't thought about that, and that gamerz was right, saying that the prison was gonna shut down. gamerz followed up with this saying that prison was getting cancelled, starting the movement #justiceforcriminals. Afterwards, zoukk exclaimed that if the warden of the prison didn't show up in 15 minutes, then Que was legally allowed to leave the prison in the game. The warden never showed up, and so prison was put to an end universally. After prison was cancelled, zoukk said "Prison's cancelled" while linking the Crab Rave music video (this did not start a Crab Rave as that only happens when Que is on a break). Trivia * There is an achievement named "Zoukk" on the QueueClicker game which gives you a 3% bonus accumulating points. It can be obtained by losing 100 gambles, a reference to his unhealthy gambling habits.